Nature
The spiritual magic of nature can be used by sprites, there are 7 kinds of sprite, despite being a diverse race of elemental people sprite are actually a rare race, as it is very uncommon for them to be born to any one other than two sprites or a sprite and a non element. Sprites are optimistic, cheerful, loving people who believe it is their duty to help everyone around them. They are loyal friends and fierce fighters. Sprites are the elemental opposite of Poison, although onec upon a time they were great friends of those who hailed from the poison lineage; as time passed on a mena hearted nature began to sepearte them causing more trouble than good. The 7 kinds of sprites are: Wilds, Faers, Nutras, Skeikas, Deas, Dulas, and Tritas. A specific sub type of Sprite does exist that is so rare as far as living memory has ever recorded only 3 people have ever had the power, this is the power of Khi or Life in the common tongue. This power is so rare and unique it is not considered a type of sprite directly but is classified under them in the overall. 'Wild: '''Wild sprites are an extremely common form of sprites, trhey have power over most plat life and can make things grow from practically nothing, A patch of dirt can be used to grow some of the largest plants and strongest roots without collapsing. '''Faer: '''Faer sprites are more akin to faeries and small magical creatures, they can speak to animals and have power over growing plants of most kinds. They are common sprites and love to play harmless pranks on people. '''Nutra: '''Nutra sprites are deeply akin to nature, they are powerful sprites, commonly found and capable of growing entire forests from decayed land. They work in reforestation companies who work in turn with logging companies. '''Sheika: '''Sheika sprites are a unique uncommon form of sprite whose power has control and unity with nocturnal plants that only bloosm at night or in the moonlight, they grow the underbrush of the forest as well as know how to make most healing herbsa nd remedies from scratch, if in a jam you would want on on your team. '''Dea: '''Dea Sprites are uncommon sprites whose ability is said to directly contrast their spiritual purpose in that it is the power of rot and decay. These sprites are capable in making any plantlife wither or become diseased in a manner similar to that of what mageis can do with their poison. However not only can they cause decay and rot in nature their touch can aslo errode other substances upon mastery of this skill, such as stone and even metal. '''Dulas: '''Dulas sprites are gifted with two of the sub type powers at once, any two together are a powerful combination. These rare sprites can utilize both the skills they are born with as well as a second skill they learn as they develop becoming who they want to be throughout their lives. '''Tritas: '''Tritas are rare sprites gifted with the three main powers of sprites, they can create plant life, make it decay, and also speak to animals, they are the embodiement of what nature stands for. Being the caring type for all creatures, the ability to create plantlife and make it thrve as well as the ability and know how to take thw life away so new life can form. '''Khi: ' So uncommon and rare a sprite as said not to even exist. These rare people can usee their power to directly create life, living breathing thinking animate life, This power is very difficult to control and disatorous to get wrong as it is the ability to bring life into anything, of the 3 people who have had this power only one ever mastered its effects. This one person was able to bring life to anything he willed it as well as make the life leave the object, this was not teh same as giving and taking, it was more of giving the life and experience of living happily even for just a few moments so that they could experience life and its majesty. This person often used this ability to create new reproducing life forms and it is believed that this is how all life was formed throught the universe. Spiritual Purpose The spiritual purpose of nature is to provide life and grow forests, this is essential to life as everyone knows it since air is what plants create as a by product of living and making themselves stroger. Nature type help keep the air clean by producing more trees and other plants than toxic air is produced. The power of nature was one fo the original 9 elements, It's most notable wielder being the Godess of wisdom Thea. She was noted as a Nutra. The element nature is believed to be the esscence of curiosity and is associated with the colors green, yellow, red, and brown. The Colors of the forest. The seal of Ntaure is a single Duja Tree leaf. Use in Economy Nature is commonly used in the economy of Talas, as a medicine and a Spiritual relaxant. The Elder Council chambers is on Tala Thea near the Temple of NAture becuase of its naturally soothing aura, the forest is a beautiful calm place for reflection and meditation. '''Medicine: '''Natures role in medicine is linked to growing the plants needed for poison type to refine and transform into medicines of a more modern age, however, healing salves and tea remeies are still made and highly used throughout the isles by nature type peopl, higher more advanced cities are industrialized where as most of the countryside is still in use of most ancient methods of healing and medicnine practices. '''Trade: '''Trade is common place for many nature types to set their business, being wonderful farmers tehy sell their goods to teh markets who in turn sell the to the people. These foods are all natural and untainted by poison's methods of GMO's and artificial products. '''Arena Combat: '''Arena combat is a rare place to find people who hail from sprite descent, amny sprites are pacifists and refuse to strike up arms against other where as not all sprites are so docile, however small a population sprites are in the arena they are always a crowd favorite since they will often use their powers to change the shape of the arena floor to amke it their own terrain and thus have a distinct homefield advantage. '''Logging Industry: '''Sprites in the logging industry do not actually cut down trees, they have specific contracts with logging comapnies so that when the company has finished clear cutting and hauled all the wood off, sprites will come, in mass number to reforest the area recently cut down, as to grow maximum woods for logging and constuction while making wood a viable resource to use. '''Planetary Duty: '''The spreites have a planetray duty to Cuocir to reforest deserts and dried out landscapes to make the world return to it natural Lush forest state this is difficult however since the world is so destroyed already and there are so few places left to regrow. The cosmic storm has ravaged the planet and made it near impossible for this duty to be performed.